


Unreal

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed unreal. </p><p>Attack on ep. 28, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Because I feel so evil and I'm in a bad mood. So yes, let's feel PAIN.

"Ryoma! It can't be... you too?"  
  
To think, that Ryoma _too_ was turning against him. He couldn't fathom why? Was it because he refused to entertain Ryoma's constant badgering about making even more powerful drivers? Powerful than even the current Genesis drivers? Was that why?  
  
 _It's ridiculous!_  
  
"Why?"  
  
It felt surreal. Didn't they started all of this with the same purpose? Didn't they sacrifice everything in order to achieve the same goal? When did it change?  
  
"Didn't we create the Sengoku Drivers—you and I—for the sake of saving humanity? Ryoma!"  
  
Please say that this was a lie. Please tell him that this was not real! He could accept it if it was Sid, a ruffian as always. Always had a tendency to resort to violence, that guy... so that's not a surprise to see him doing this. Minato-kun... he's not sure why she's doing this. He just couldn't understand but...  
  
 _Ryoma, only you..._  
  
The blast from Duke's sonic arrow hit him squarely on his chest as he was thrown aback. The attack was so strong it undid his transformation. The pain that hit him was real, Ryoma really wasn't holding back. That guy was really serious!  
  
But just like him to let Sid finish the job... huh? Still prefer to let other people do the dirty for him. If only he had his driver...!  
  
Takatora glared at the two witnessing his execution, really... were they also aiming for the company as w—  
  
Suddenly, he caught sight of Mitsuzane nearby. A horror, much worse than his own death overwhelmed his being.   
  
 _No... not Mitsuzane! Please, don't let that child be harmed as well!_  
  
"Run! Mitsuzane!"  
  
"Go back to headquarters! Tell them what happened!"  
  
It's ridiculous to think about leaving his final will like this. But Mitsuzane should be safe with Kazuraba; better that boy than these three! And as much as he felt bad at putting the burden on the child, it's not like he had any choice!  
  
And then Sid delivered his final blow...  
  
The ground disappeared from beneath him. He was falling; literally and figuratively. It felt unreal. That scream that came out of his mouth seemed unreal. Is he falling into the void?  
  
Ryoma...  
  
Ryoma betrayed him.  
  
 _Why..._  
  
Did he do something wrong?  
  
His body hit something, hard. He couldn't feel anything else either.   
  
Is he... dead? _Now?_  
  
He felt like dying... inside, anyway. He still couldn't believe it... Ryoma. The guy who was always so frantic whenever he almost died. The guy who rushed in to save _him_ without a thought of his own safety. The guy who always looked worse than he did despite he was the one lying on the hospital bed.  
  
 _Ryoma..._  
  
Something was coming, he could sense it. Is it an Inves... Overlord... or enemies that wanted to finish the job of making sure he's dead?  
  
Well... not like he cared any more.


End file.
